E²
'' |image= |series= |production=40358-321 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Michael Sussman |director= Roxann Dawson |imdbref=tt0572205 |guests=Randy Oglesby as Degra, Tucker Smallwood as Xindi-Primate, Rick Worthy as Jannar, Tess Lina as Karyn Archer, David Andrews as Lorian, Tom Schanley as Greer and Steve Truitt as Crewman #1 |previous_production=The Forgotten |next_production=The Council |episode=ENT S03E21 |airdate=5 May 2004 |previous_release=The Forgotten |next_release=The Council |story_date(s)=Unknown (2153/2154/2037) |previous_story=The Forgotten |next_story=The Council }} =Summary= In order to reach the rendezvous with Degra in three days, Enterprise is approaching a nebula containing a subspace corridor defended by Kovaalan vessels which will allow them to traverse the distance in minutes. Suddenly an older yet enhanced copy of Enterprise appears, captained by a half-Vulcan man named Lorian, who explains that after entering the corridor, it will destabilize causing Captain Archer's version to travel 117 years into the past. Confronted with this situation, and not wanting to contaminate Earth's time stream, it then turns itself into a generational ship to re-await the Xindi crisis. Arriving on board, Lorian then reveals himself to be the son of Commander Tucker and Sub-Commander T'Pol. Archer also meets his great-granddaughter Karyn Archer, who is Part 1kaaran as Enterprise will rescue her great-grandmother Esilia from a spatial-anomaly field. Lorian, after considering his knowledge of events, believes that the wormhole must be avoided altogether. Archer and Lorian then disagree over whether to implement an engine modification to Enterprise, since there is a 22% chance it may cause the destruction of the ship. Archer then meets with old T'Pol on board old Enterprise, and considers a plan where his ship could pass through it safely, due to alternate modifications suggested by her. A frustrated Lorian then reveals a secret plan: to steal the newer plasma injectors from Enterprise to allow them to confront the Xindi in the place of their ancestors. Lorian leads a raid and successfully steals the parts, but old Enterprise is disabled as it is about to go to warp. He is placed in the brig. Archer is angered at having his own method of stealing engine components used against him. Lorian reveals that he had a chance to stop the Xindi Probe from The Expanse from attacking Earth but failed because he hesitated, but the two captains finally agree to work towards their shared mission. Meanwhile, T'Pol meets her older self and discuss her addiction to Trelium-D and her relationship with Tucker. The Enterprises then enter the nebula, but Archer's is quickly disabled. Lorian's then tows it into the corridor using a tractor beam, intending, as it turns to attack the Kovaalan ships, to follow shortly. Archer's Enterprise arrives safely, but old Enterprise never emerges and Archer wonders if, by successfully traversing the corridor, they ceased to exist. His thoughts are soon cut short as Degra arrives for their rendezvous. =Errors and Explanations= # How can the crew of E1 remember E2 if the latter ship was erased from history by E1 succesfully travelling through the corridor? Their knowledge of E2, and the information about their technology, was already part of their memories and computer records when they went through the corridor. Nit Central # Sparrow47 on Wednesday, May 05, 2004 - 7:43 pm: I know that the crew of the NX-01a probably didn't have the best life span, but does it seem like a stretch to anyone else that Karyn Archer is the great-grandaughter of the Captain? Maybe I'm wrong, but the math doesn't really work for me. DMW on Thursday, May 06, 2004 - 7:50 am: Sparrow47: Leaving aside the fact that we know nothing about the reproductive cycles of the aliens in Karyn Archer's family tree, I don't think there's anything implausible about Archer having an adult great-grandchild after 117 years. Assuming a (very conservative) average generational age of 30 years, Archer (if he “started” immediately) could have a great-grandchild in 60 years, who would be an adult within 90. If anything, we need to explain why Karyn is so young (or not of a later generation). Chalk it up to (1) Phlox fudging how distant a relative Karyn really is, (2) longer reproductive cycles among her alien ancestors and/or (3) ordinary “human” explanations -- late bloomers, youngest child of a big family, that sort of thing. # The Undesirable Element on Wednesday, May 05, 2004 - 8:24 pm: If these Alternate Enterprise people have been tooling around the Expanse for several years, they presumably collected a lot of information on the Xindi. When their attempt to stop the probe failed, why didn't they immediately contact Archer? If Archer had been given vital Xindi information early on, it might have changed the Enterprise's mission dramatically. They might have had the whole thing fixed up by now. That would have resulted in significant changes to the timeline, likely resulting in the alternat Enterprise being wiped from existence – assuming the transmission would even reach that far! # Why did Degra even leave Archer behind last week? Archer shows up at the end of the episode and there's Degra sitting there happy as a clam. Why didn't Archer just follow Degra using whatever means he used to get there? "The Forgotten" clearly shows the Enterprise following Degra into one of the spatial vorteces. Did Degra need time to set out the fine china? Kazeite on Thursday, May 06, 2004 - 3:12 am: I was baffled by that, too, until I realized that NX-01 follows Degra into cloaking field zone surrounding Sphere, not spatial vortex. # So I guess T'Pol's Panar Syndrome turns out to be non-fatal. I suppose Alt-T'Pol may have had it cured at some point. If she did, it sure would have been nice to pass that information onto our T'Pol. It probably took a lot of time and effort to develop even a partial cure. # Influx on Thursday, May 06, 2004 - 7:32 am: "What goes around..." So, Archer, how do you like having your important stuff stolen? (And didn't alt-Ent have a transporter? They had a tractor beam, and also 100+ years to acquire new, improved tech. Not everyone else in the universe was at the same tech level as Earth.) DMW on Thursday, May 06, 2004 - 7:50 am: Influx: I was actually surprised that Lorien didn't try to justify his theft of NX-01's plasma injectors to Archer by pointing out that he (Archer) had made exactly the same choice, and for the same reason, in Damage. Perhaps Archer fudged the facts in his mission log, or maybe Lorien just wasn't comfortable pointing an accusatory finger at his mentor? # DMW on Thursday, May 06, 2004 - 7:50 am: Did anyone else find Old T'Pol really ... well, OLD and feeble, even for a 140+ Vulcan? Unless T'Pol is much older than we know, I would have thought that' she would have held up better after “only” 117 years. Sarek was looking pretty robust at what I assume was a much older age. Degenerative effects of Pa’nar Syndrome, perhaps? ScottN on Thursday, May 06, 2004 - 8:17 am: Since when do Vulcans turn into zombies when they get older? DMW has part of it, I think (Pa'nar Syndrome) and perhaps also, the long-term effects of Trellium-D abuse, along with the release (instead of control) of emotions. The Seventh and Fusion indicate that T'Pol is older than she looks... I'd peg her at about 45 (Vulcans age slower). Even so, 162 shouldn't be that decrepit. Sarek was right around 200 before he started to deteriorate, and that was a result of Bendii syndrome. He looked old, but not decrepit in Sarek (TNG). Lee Jamilkowski (Ljamilkowski) on Friday, May 07, 2004 - 10:13 am: Actually, I remember before the show started, that Jolene Blalock mentioned that T'Pol was supposed to be in her 60's. ScottN on Friday, May 07, 2004 - 11:01 am: Well, then she's around 180, which is elderly for a Vulcan, but she looks like h*ll. I chalk it up to Trellium-D abuse and lack of emotional control. Of course, some people just age more gracefully than others, too. # DMW on Thursday, May 06, 2004 - 7:50 am: Ordinarily, I’d be annoyed at the hamfisted way this episode danced around the time paradox problems. In this case, though, I’m pleased that TPTB left open the possibility that Lorien and his crew survived (somehow) both the alteration of the timeline and the alien attack. (Who would have guessed that they would have resisted the urge to show us “an” Enterprise getting blown up in battle?) ScottN on Thursday, May 06, 2004 - 8:18 am: True, but it was strongly implied. IIRC, both nacelle struts were buckling the last time we saw them. # Torque, Son of Keplar on Thursday, May 06, 2004 - 6:16 pm: Does Archer have the new technology from his wife's species? Will Enterprise be going at warp 6.## in short intervals making Soval even more irritated to say nothing of his reaction to T'Pol? DMW on Friday, May 07, 2004 - 7:18 am: Nice point. If Lorian and his crew were serious about their mission, you'd think that Priority #2 -- right after stopping Enterprise from entering the vortex "unprotected" -- would be to ensure that Archer and his crew had the benefit of the alt-Ent's 117 years of experience in the Expanse -- all the alien and/or upgraded technology, potential allies and sources of supplies, peoples and places to avoid. A really, really good map of the Expanse. # TJFleming on Friday, May 07, 2004 - 7:46 am: Archer calls engineering and, when no one answers, transmits "RESPOND." I hadn't heard that one this season, and I assumed that someone had finally set the writers straight. Apparently not. The franchise-wide "RESPOND" may be the dumbest radio protocol ever. It grates on the trained ear. You're calling someone on your net. Do you think he's screening calls? If he doesn't answer, he's either not receiving or not transmitting. Repeat your contact call; try another frequency; try another radio; send your traffic in the blind; or send "nothing heard, out." But enough already with the "RESPOND." You're killing me here. LUIGI NOVI on Sunday, May 30, 2004 - 8:34 am: Why would there be more than one frequency used in intraship communication? Or other radios? And what’s “in the blind”? # Vicki on Saturday, May 08, 2004 - 7:11 am: Old T'Pol offered young T'Pol chamomile tea. Even if they had built a hydroponics garden, who would have planned taking flower seeds along on the original mission? LUIGI NOVI on Sunday, May 30, 2004 - 8:34 am: Chef. That’s presumably one of his responsibilities. # uno-man on Wednesday, June 16, 2004 - 5:47 pm: I've got a question, If no one on Enterprise had been through the this part of space then why did Mayweather say the stars look different, the capt. and crew realize they are somehow in the past- thereby creating this mess to begin with? What I'm trying to say is how would anyone know WHEN they are by the stars?? ScottN on Wednesday, June 16, 2004 - 10:48 pm: Because they know where they are supposed to be, and can project what the constellations look like. They are off by some small amount, and so, given the knowledge (in their database) of what stellar motion is, they can calculate when they are. The nit on that sequence is that stars are so far apart that stellar drift would not be noticeable over such a short period (100 years). It takes tens of thousands or millions of years for stellar drift to be noticeable. # Electron on Tuesday, October 19, 2004 - 1:01 pm: Many nearby stars move with more than 3"/year and that's certainly measurable in ~2150 with the Enterprise's onboard instruments. A few examples from an old book: Barnard's Star: 10.34"/y, 5.87 ly Wolf 359: 4.71"/y, 7.87 ly e Ind: 4.69"/y, 11.44 ly o² Eri: 4.08"/y, 16.3 ly Thande on Tuesday, October 19, 2004 - 2:31 pm: Impressive data, Electron, but bear in mind that the Expanse is a considerable distance from Earth. Also, shouldn't the Enterprise crew only be able to see the stars inside the thermobaric clouds, which are all fairly close in interstellar terms? Electron on Wednesday, October 20, 2004 - 11:14 am: Yes, I too assume that the crew would use the stars inside the expanse for "astronavigation". =Notes= Category:EpisodesCategory:Enterprise